


【浦涅】Drowning

by Sakaito



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakaito/pseuds/Sakaito
Summary: #浦原喜助×涅茧利##技术开发局团建了！##有黄！有黄哦！！##也许有崩坏，致歉##感谢友人赐的文名#
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Urahara Kisuke, 浦涅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【浦涅】Drowning

尽管在夏天，烈日当空之际，本来应该被全部吓跑的商家仅有一家存活下来，气汹汹的挖着糖浆加得有些多、有些稍甜的冰沙大口大口的吃着，躲在了沙滩阳伞下面，这本来对涅来说无疑是一根救命的稻草。只不过，涅是没想到仅存的店是浦原开的，但其实是他自己把原本在这里的店家赶跑了，所以才会演变成这样，归根结底他也许不把人类赶跑，就不会在这里遇到更烦人的家伙，一想到其实是他自己一手造成的，他就更气了。而且从来都不知道浦原还这么悠闲的做着这种无聊至极的事情，他的天才前局长。

“是我做的冰沙不好吃吗，涅队长——还是要再来一份？”

对于涅来说板着个脸看起来十分不友好十分嫌弃，但对于浦原来说这可非常有趣，除非是研究否则足不出户的技术开发局现局长，除了在局里做研究，就是在局外做研究，竟然会包下了一整片海滩度假，其他队员也许非常乐意、非常新鲜，但浦原没想到涅自己都来了，在这炎炎夏日里，热得令人犯倦、一动都不想动的海边，就是无论是十二番队的大部分队员，还是浦原商店、现浦原小食店的人，兴致都很高涨。

“你是白痴吗，再来一份。”

“好噢——”

第一碗虽然见底，但还没挖空，但对于标准的研究人员来说，室外的炎热真的太致命了。十分清楚这一点的浦原也没有再戏弄脸上全是不满、身体却也很诚实的换上了泳装的涅，虽然泳装外面还挂着一件看起来就很热的厚袍子，十分勉强的挡住瘦小的身躯，以及比看起来要更多的改造的痕迹。

“浦原先生我也要一份。”

比较少数知道小食店老板就是前局长，而且看起来并不在意前局长与现局长例行的“打情骂俏”，同样受不了热情的盛夏在旁边乘凉的现副局长阿近，就顶着仿佛习以为常的局长越发加重的低气压，明明也穿上了泳装，却也若无其事、仿佛这片大海与他无关似的捣鼓着手上像手机一样的便携式装置。

没多久后，浦原从店里端出来三碗冒着冷气的冰沙，从颜色上看，甜度应该都不同，也恰好涅刚把前一碗挖干净，立刻就又开始着手刚端出来的，看起来糖分最高的。浦原将其中一碗放到了靠近阿近的那边桌面，并将最后的一碗递给了一直站在涅身后一言不发，穿着两件式比基尼相当性感的涅队长的“女儿”涅副队长。

“别做多余的事情，说到底为什么你这家伙会在这里。”

音梦没有拒绝，涅也没有让音梦拒绝，这让浦原有些高兴，顺势坐在了涅的对面摇晃着扇子乘凉。

“那就不得不说，那日——”

浦原话没说一半，就被远处匆匆忙忙跑来的一位十二番队队员打断了。

“阿近三席——！！那边有两个人强得不像话，来帮帮忙——”

这位队员看起来相当享受这夏日的海边，向着他来的方向看去，似乎是在做沙滩排球的游戏。而被叫到的阿近从便携装置中抬头看了一眼，非常冷静的分析。

“这方圆百里已经被清空了没有别人，而且要是比你们强的话，那大概不能称之为人。硬要说的话……”

“啊啦……是我们家的孩子。”

浦原看清楚了热闹的人群中，两个格格不入的身影，正是甚太跟小雨。他也没多说什么，他相信小雨不会闹太过，即使极大可能是甚太搞出来的，毕竟怎么看十二番队队员都不像是会“运动”，不过没什么不好的。

“呜哇——帮帮我们吧——他们真的好强——”

该队员开始抱着阿近大腿鬼哭狼嚎试图寻求帮助。确实，放眼望去都是泳装，没有了平时宽大的衣服遮挡，阿近看上去比其他队员要结实那么一点点，比他的队长都。

“吵死了！”

本来就很烦躁，再被噪音叨扰一下，大口大口的吃着冰凉甜腻的冰沙也没能忍住，不如说涅就没忍住过不发火。

“阿近，去处理一下。”

被点名安排额外多余的事情阿近叹了口气，然后无可奈何的从沙滩裤的口袋里摸了根烟出来。

“把音梦带上。”

阿近点烟的手顿了顿，队长竟然会主动提出和前队长独处，怕不是现世的太阳把队长晒疯了。不过他也没敢说，也没敢问，只是照着队长的安排，牵起了音梦的手，将她一起带去了。

霎时间，小食店安静了起来，只有呼呼作响的电扇，和勺子掏着碗的声音。

“吃太急可能会头痛噢。”

听到浦原的提醒，涅翻了个白眼，先不论他跟普通人不同，而且这里会令他头痛罪恶的根源，正是这个提醒他的人。

“浦原喜助你还没回答我，你为什么会在这里。”

浦原仿佛突然回忆起自己被打断前要说什么，合上扇子一拍手，像讲故事一样开始讲述前不久发生的事情。

“那日，就刚才那孩子，不知道怎么找到店里来了，也不知道是谁告诉他的，一把抱住了铁斋先生的腿，就开始哭嚎着『浦原先生帮帮我——！』，然后铁斋先生百般无奈的告诉他『我不是浦原先生』，于是那孩子竟然去抱住了甚太又开始哭嚎起来，真是有趣的孩子。之后他告诉我，涅队长要他交一份十二番队团建方案，他不知道要怎么办，于是咨询了其他的队员，并借着到现世外出采购的时候找来了我那里。我也没想到在下推荐的方案竟然被涅队长采纳了呢~”

听到一半的时候，涅已经气得咬牙切齿，没忍住把不锈钢的勺子直接折弯了90度以上。因为先前他就很好奇这个除他反对和两票弃权之外全员通过的方案，到底是从哪里想出来的，可万万没想到这竟然会是浦原的手笔。也就是说，这令他烦躁不满的一切，始作俑者都是都是浦原，或者说，也是他自己一手安排的。

与此同时，在听完了沙滩排球的规则之后，音梦站上了球场，而对面的是小雨。阿近出于担心，没有再继续通过便携装置继续着局里的工作，其他的队员也都兴致也都非常高，可谓是很期待这场他们先前输得一塌糊涂的对决。

裁判员的甚太在确定双方准备好就位之后就发了球，至于后面发生了什么事情？旁边的队员们都看傻了。一开始还是正常的你一下我一下的拍打着球，而且一边身材火辣性感，另一边小巧可爱迷人，就算没有比赛，她们本身就很引人注目。然逐渐的，队员们觉得事情有点跟原本不一样了，球速越来越快，而两位的动作也是无论是扣球还是拦球，两边一来一回，光是动作本身就已经引起了一小阵风，而到了后面，队员们似乎已经看不见球的影子了，只见两位女性飞速的动作，以及不久之后落在了其中一边场地靠近边缘位置，砸出了一个不应该是沙滩排球能够砸出的又大又深、冒着烟的坑，以及一声连小食店那边都能听得非常清楚的巨响。

甚太也有点吃惊，但裁判员的职责让他抬起手，宣布第一局是由小雨先拔头筹。然后非常艰难的将已经变形得很厉害的球从坑里挖出来，并迅速的填回了那个巨坑。至于这片沙滩到底出现过多少个坑，又放弃了多少次把球挖出来的决定直接埋了，就是后话了。

————

突然就变成了两人独处，似乎在打什么主意的浦原摘下了他就算是泳装也戴着的不嫌热的帽子，放在了桌面上。然后他站起身，问了涅一个问题。

“涅队长，不下海吗？很舒服哦。”

“不——”

话没说完，刚反应过来已经在海面上了，随身装有一些针剂药物的宽厚外套也留在了小摊那边，涅的双眼瞪大了，看了一眼把他整个人捞着，仅仅松懈了的一瞬间就被瞬步带到了海面上的肇事者，而且目测沙滩有好些距离，细想来应该是有计划有预谋实施的行动，然后就都“噗通——”一声掉了下去。

这种感觉并不陌生，冰凉的液体从头到脚浸泡过，在燥热温度下一团糟无法认真思考的大脑得到了有效的缓解。涅并不讨厌这种感觉，甚至还有些舒服，像安眠的温床，像是一个广阔无际、深不见底、越发黑暗的培养槽，逐渐侵蚀他的身心，尽管他不会因此简单的死亡。

没看到有人浮上水面，浦原心想，又玩大了。猛吸一口气，一头扎进海里，果不其然看到被他带进海里的人没有挣扎、面上也没有痛苦一般的往更深、更黑的地方坠入。浦原下潜，追上溺水的人并不难，他一把抱住了仿佛就算获救也没有任何波动的人，他急急忙忙的往涅的嘴里渡了一口气，然后迅速地上游。

再次见到阳光时，涅反而觉得有些不快，一口气吐空了肺里的海水，猝不及防的喷了浦原一脸。

“真过分啊……涅队长。”

一手紧抱着人，另手抹了一把脸上从面前的人嘴里吐出来的海水，浦原作出一副委屈的表情，眼看着涅似乎逐渐反应过来事情而变得越来越生气。

“浦原喜助，事到如今你到底有什么目的。”

浦原有些意外对方并没有如常的破口大骂，反而显得有些心平气和。

“但是海里很舒服不是吗？”

没有正面的回答问题，但是涅也确实如他所说的不反感待在海里，除了那条抱着他腰的手臂，尽管没有了的话，他肯定又要沉下去了。

“回去了。”

以一个被抱着的、自己没法掌控现状的姿势待着，尤其是冰凉的海水让大脑极致冷静得能够思考现状，涅觉得他待不下去了，他在浦原怀里待不下去了，他甚至不得不移开视线不去看那副藏着一肚子坏水的和善的笑容，尤其是待的时间越长，浦原就开始有些进一步的动作也令他很不愉快。

“不要着急啊，涅队长。”

虽然嘴上这么说着，但反而因为被催促而显得有些迫不及待的解了涅泳裤的带子，泡在水里完全没有落脚点，甚至还要依附着对方才不会沉下去，涅这时候反倒是希望自己沉下去了，于是乎条件反射的借助浦原的力给了他一脚。只可惜主导完全在浦原手上，涅的挣扎像一只小虾一样无力，反而被抓住了腿抬了起来，后仰的身体若是不想倒下去扎进海里，只有他自己伸手抱住了那个令他烦得不行的肇事者。

“这就是你的目的吗？净会做些无聊的事。你最好快点，你耽误我的时间够多了。”

涅很清楚现在的处境，反抗并没有任何意义，甚至会徒然浪费更多没有意义的时间，先不论应该没几个人能够在徒手搏斗中胜过这个在当十二番队队长、技术开发局局长之前能够徒手制服全蛆虫之巢重犯的看守，手头上、或是身体上也没有确切能够解决问题的方法，更何况这一切从根本上来说，都是那人一手策划的预谋。

“怎么会~一开始确实只是想让涅队长感受一下大海的舒服而已。”

浦原没想到涅会妥协得如此简单直接，也许这也是大海的力量也说不定。所以他也十分不客气的继续着方才手头上的动作，摸索着将人裤子拉下一小截，仅仅露出屁股的程度。因为涅十分配合的树袋熊抱住了浦原，得以解放双手专心的做准备工作，研究人员灵活的手指通过小穴戳了进去，有天然的海水做润滑一两根手指交替着进出得十分轻松。尽管涅确实对做爱本身不感兴趣，但也不是没做过，身体还是下意识条件反射的会给予反应，尤其对象还是这个对他来说比较特别的存在的一个人。

“哼，反正你现在的目的只有这一个。别磨蹭了，快点。”

在涅的再三催促下，虽然浦原觉得从各方面来说都不太好，但还是妥协了，解下了裤腰带，同样只是脱下一截，仅仅到了能够掏出性器的位置，瞄准了那个未开发完成的甬道，借着水流一捅到了底。也许是一下被贯穿吃痛，紧绷的身体同样也紧紧的咬着了那根挺拔发硬的凶器，虽然不至于疼到叫出声，但涅知道他的表情会出卖他，所以干脆埋进了浦原肩窝，一声不吭。

像鸵鸟一样可爱。浦原识相的没有把心里话说出来，所以他也没有去考虑如果说出来了，他的涅队长到底会因为害羞、耻辱、生气而作出什么过激反应。持续承载着远远超出两个普通人份重量的浮力，没有落脚着立点这点上浦原跟涅是一样的，所以他能做的只有，把鸵鸟抱起来、再坐下去，而且还因为不充分的准备工作，动作起来有些艰难。

被填满的感觉很奇怪，尤其是伴随着活塞运动还灌入了海水，一次又一次的冲撞着深处敏感的嫩肉，涅自发的认为他不喜欢这种奇怪的感觉，他甚至开始认真的考虑下一步的改造计划，也许下次还能让浦原吃点苦头。涅这么想着，然后他又立刻抛弃掉了这个想法，毕竟，为什么会有下次呢？

本身就浸泡在水里，也许多了那么些别的液体并不会有什么感觉，耳侧时不时都会传来低沉的闷哼声，就算是突然加重了也好像没什么特别的。除了涅能明显感觉到那根一直在不停的进出着他身体的东西出去了就没再进来，单纯的抵着他的屁股，取而代之的是两根修长的手指，不像最初的难以动作，翻搅着作简单的清理，被操开了的甬道残存的肌肉记忆使他像是对那根硬挺依依不舍。

“对不起噢，射在里面了。”

直到浦原毫无歉意的说出来之后，涅才反应过来，完事了。理解到事情结束之后，鸵鸟抬起了头，也不再树袋熊抱了，涅一把拍掉了还在他屁股上的手，刚准备提起裤子，他就这么没有防备的又沉下去了。因为单方面的挣脱开了，而原本抱着他的人也因为在想别的事情没反应过来，迫于无奈，浦原只好又一次的潜下去捞人。

但是这一次浦原并没有立刻的把涅带回到水面上，他从背后抱住了涅瘦得可怜的腰，尽管涅似乎没有发现，但是他确实是在前面的做爱过程中勃起了，而发现了这一点的浦原，理所当然的要帮他解决。

涅发现了，在水里使不上劲挣脱，更何况他的力气本来就没有身后的人强，但是他不喜欢无防备的背后被别人占据，他很不安，尤其是在极度不安的状态下被手交，还没法反抗，这让他久违的感觉到无力。而就在涅因身心都被掌控着，继而被弄射了吐出了嘴里最后一口气泡时，浦原转过了他的头，第二次的吻住了他。求生的本能使涅在贪婪的掠夺仅存的空气，也因这个举动而使一个单纯唇贴着唇的吻变得深入、变得激烈。

————

被技术开发局包下来的海滩酒店无可避免的会有些酒店的工作人员，毕竟这可不是浦原商店的业务范围之一，好在长时间的海水浸泡以及肢体接触的摩擦，涅身上原本的彩妆都已经没那么明显的一块一块、或是一大片一大片不明用意的颜色了，也没有太引起工作人员的注意，也多亏了沙滩排球的比赛，他们回来的一路上没有遇到队员或是店员。

沿路走回涅的房间，跟在后面的浦原能够看见很明显的背和腰的黑色花纹变了，也蹭花了不少，而正面已经所剩无几了，像是单纯的弄脏了一般。感受到了过于明显的从头到脚的视线，涅浑身都不自在，尤其是被一个脸和上半身看起来像是刚从煤堆里爬出来的人盯着看了一路。

“进去，你先洗个澡，然后滚，赶紧的。”

涅利索的打开了浴室的门，把带回来的人踹了进去，之后从衣橱里拿了件浴袍出来把自己裹上了，顿时安心了不少。

“啊啦，不用了，把涅队长送回来了我该回去了。”

“闭嘴，浦原喜助你搞清楚，这是命令，不是请求。”

事实上浦原也并不想多待太久，他不知道涅所住的双人间大床房单纯是因为他要宽敞一些，还是真的有第二个人，况且他自己也确实怕再心血来潮的做些什么，独处的时间稍微有些久了。而涅则是无论如何都不可能让他这么没头没脑的沾了一身自己专用的“保护色”傻头傻脑的走出去，过于显眼，过于引人注目，尤其是对他的队员来说。而在浴室看到了镜子的瞬间，浦原理解了涅的用意，所以他没有再拒绝，他妥协了。

淋浴的水声哗啦啦的，清水冲刷着干透了的粘腻的海水，以及黑多白少的油彩，准确来说应该是一些类似于防晒霜质感的介乎于油彩与化妆品中间的一个东西，有做防水处理，但显然浸泡太久了，而且应该还有些防止接触的作用。浦原简单的分析判断了一下他身上从涅身上蹭到的物质，然后就都随着水流走了。浦原用了一人份的卫浴用品，擦干了身上的水，打开浴室门之后他看见涅似乎在思考的样子。

“那个——涅队长——我用了的毛巾一会儿我到前台给涅队长安排回来。”

“不必了，没人用。”

也许只是涅在想事情的随口一答，但是浦原感觉到安心，他竟然会感到安心，他琢磨着好像有些奇怪，而事实上涅其实也是在思考类似的事情，他从头开始回忆整理了一下整件事情，他不知道这中间的差错到底应该算是从什么时候开始，他甚至不知道这到底该算是谁的错、谁的问题，就像是他们同谋合污了似的。

这时，他们不约而同的觉得，就像是在偷情一样。

——tbc——


End file.
